My unavoidable Saviour (Kisshu x Ichigo fanfiction)
by Xx Blood is crimson xX
Summary: This might vaguely follow the story line of the fanfiction that I did a couple of years ago, but will be undeniably deeper and more... Trigger sensitive? Rated M for Suggestive themes, possible bad language and sensitive content that might trigger some viewers. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!


**Emily: This story will be a rather deep, hurt one. But if you ship Kishigo then you'll be in for a lot of feels in the chapters ahead.**  
**-**

A soul so beautiful. So precious. So treasured... Such a soul must be treated with expert caution or it might just fall into the wrong hands.

This is the tale of a young girl named Ichigo. _Aha! _Yes. Momomiya Ichigo to be exact. And I do warn you, this is not like many other stories about this girl... You may have read stories that pair her with people! Some are just carry ons from the original story, for people who wanted a season 2! But no.

This is not one of them.

This story is about a girl who is distraught. Depressed. Her heart is being sliced by a million razor sharp wires. These wires are being pulled by a boy of whom Ichigo sold her very soul to. Someone she cared most for in the world and would do absolutely anything to please.

Aoyama Masaya.

Name ring any bells? Exactly. This is Ichigo's boyfriend! The boy who stole her heart right from the very beginning. What made her love even stronger was knowing that he was her hero. Her knight in shining blue armor, you might say? Hm. Well I wouldn't.

This Masaya chap seems awfully perfect doesn't he? Where are the flaws? Apart from being deep-blue, I see no flaws to his personality or being whatsoever. He is handsome and very popular. Girls swoon whenever he looks their way.

Why did he choose Ichigo? Ichigo is clumsy. Occasionally irritaing, _and_ she acts all weird around him! How strange. Such a boy would surely go for a more... Shall we say... Perfect girl? But no. He chose our Ichigo.

Ahaha... I said at the beginning that this wasn't going to be a story about how TOTALLY IN LOOOOOOVE Ichigo and Masaya are. I assure you, this story may even ruin your view on both of these characters entirely. But lets not destroy such a story by explaining it in depth before I've even started.

Now! Where was I? Oh yes.

...

Ichigo Momomiya. Daydreaming, ditzy, adorable kitty girl! I'm sure you get the gist of it.

Ichigo is alone in her room. Pen in hand. Writing an essay on natural disasters in Japan, such as Earthquakes, tsunamis etc.  
The cute neko girl cannot take it anymore and flips the essay pages while standing up suddenly, knocking her swivel chair in the process (A.N: I love swivel chairs). Her poor brain would NOT concentrate and she didn't want to do it anymore.

"Eeeeehhhh..." she whines while rubbing her temple, her brain hurting.

Maybe she had something else to be doing right now. Hm. Did she have a date? Nope. Masaya hadn't asked her out in a little while, but in this simple cat girl's mind, such an angelic boy could do no wrong!

'_Ah! Aoyama-kun will be studying right about now. I should surprise him! He studies too hard anyway, the cutie' _Ichigo mentally squeals with excitement. Her Aoyama-kun had been going out with her for quite a while and things had started getting really serious!

Ichigo is 16 and has already lost her virginity to the gorgeous Masaya of hers.

- 

It is late January and the streets outside are covered completely with a clean blanket of pure white snow.

Hm. Its decided. Ichigo is going to visit Masaya and surprise him. Maybe things will get a bit heated in comparison to the cold weather.

Ichigo goes into a daze, imagining her and her precious Masaya making love, then snuggling up nice and warm under the soft covers of Masaya's bed.

'_Mmmm...' _ Her eyes are glazed over and she drools slightly. She is snapped out of her wonderous daydream and stretches, looking very much like a feline as she does this. Her back bends in almost inhuman ways, which is quite a good thing in bed, if you know what I mean.

The strawberry haired girl changes into some nicer (sexier) clothes, but puts on a nice warm fluffy coat because why catch a cold?

She puts on some nice fluffy earmuffs and a long, baby pink scarf. _Perfection_! She poses quickly in front of the mirror, before judging herself cute enough to make the short trip to Masaya's house.

She skips down the stairs , not needing to tell her parents where she is since they're all the way in France. Probably eating gross frogs legs right that minute.

The kitty girl hums as she walks out into the cold winter snow. It crunches under her boots with every step.

More snow starts to fall, causing single flakes to rest in her maroon coloured hair. Ahh, nothing could spoil the beautiful mood she was in now! Nothing.

As she reaches Masaya's house, she grows more excited to see his reaction to her surprise visit. She imagines his surprised but relieved face as she greets him at the door.

Giggling, Ichigo walks up to his front door and knocks 7 times in a little tappy tune.

No answer.

She knocks again, a bit less happily this time.

...

Still no answer. This was strange. Very strange. He always opened the door for her when she was coming over. Heh, maybe he just fell asleep at his desk or something, which caused him not to hear her knocking.

Ichigo rests her hand on the brass door knob and twists it slowly. She pushes the door open silently and removes her snowy boots. _'Aoyama-kun is going to be so surprised!' _She thinks, smiling happily as she quietly makes her way upstairs.

With each step, she hears groans coming from Masaya's bedroom, and her expression changes to one of worry.  
Is he in trouble? Has he had a fall? Maybe he fell coming to answer the door! Oh no, that would make it Ichigo's fault. She hurries into his room and slams the door open.

There is her Aoyama-Kun. Drenched in sweat while a pretty blonde girl rides him, moaning loudly with pleasure, apparently not noticing the shocked neko girl standing by the door.

Masaya stares at Ichigo, his eyes wide "A-Ah, Ichigo-san?" he asks, his voice shaking slightly. Ichigo just stands there, her mouth agape in complete and utter horror.

_Her Aoyama-kun... Is a cheater? How...? How could he do this to her?_

Our poor cat girl appears unable to move her limbs at all. The only thing that shows that she's still alive is the loud, constand thud of her heart in her chest.  
She slowly brings a hand to her chest, feeling the razor wires slicing at the soft tissue of one of the most vital organs that keep her living to this day... That keeps her going through everthing. Her heart.

A few tears fall down her delicate cheeks as she stands there, her knees shaking and threatening to give way. To let her fall to the floor like she wanted to do right now...

Instead she flees from the building. She doesn't even bother to pick up her boots on the way out, she just runs.

The intense pain she feels in her chest isn't leaving and the warm, salty tears spill relentlessly. The feline's mind is filled with horror as she realises something. Her legs come to a halt in the snow. Her socks are soaked, but she doesn't feel it right now.  
The realisation is too much... Masaya was her life. After the whole ordeal with Tokyo Mew Mew, she thought she could finally settle down with Masaya since she no longer had to save the world from alien invasion. Her memories were all happy ones after that, and now she was losing it all. Her one and only love chose someone other than her, and the feeling is unbearable.

Train station sirens go off in her ears and she raises her head. Ichigo had run this far? All the way to the station on the outskirts of town? Why?  
"I should leave... I should catch the train and go." The girl says aloud to herself. This seems like a good idea. Getting away from Masaya and that whore that was riding him. The girl's moans won't leave Ichigo's ears. She sounded so satisfied. Oh how Ichigo longs to be that girl... Of course she still loves Masaya! She gave her life for him during the deep blue ordeal and meant it.

The sirens keep going and Ichigo finds herself instinctively walking forward, the hot tears still rolling down her cheeks, but her expression is blank.

If he'll be happy with that girl, then Ichigo is happy. It's her fault anyway... She isn't attractive enough.  
"I wish I was prettier..." She sobs and wipes her eyes with her sleeve.  
Her slender legs keep moving forward until they come to a stop in the middle of the train tracks. The tracks are vibrating more violently with each second, and when she turns to her right, a train is hurtling towards her.  
Her eyes slowly close, accepting her fate. She doesn't need to be here if she doesn't have Masaya. Her life no longer has any meaning.  
The train is very close and the feline braces herself for an impact.  
An impact that never comes.

...

Strong arms wrap around her and she has a quick feeling of weightlessness before all feeling disappears completely.  
Her chocolate coloured eyes are still firmly shut, and she accepts her death.  
Ichigo had never imagined death to be so pleasant, what with arms wrapped around her and the feeling that she is flying... Flying...  
Her eyes shoot open and she looks around frantically. What she sees knocks all of the air out of her lungs and she clutches to the nearest thing to her.  
Below her is at least 100 feet of open space and the thought of falling terrifies her.  
"Uwwaah! I'm gonna fall!" She screeches, and clings tighter. The 'object' she was gripping groans in pain at the tightness of her embrace, and the maroon haired girl slowly turns her head towards the voice. She sees a flash of green, yellow and an oh-so memorable smirk.  
"You're not gonna fall, kitty cat. I've got you."  
The smooth, calm voice comes in a purr and a chuckle at Ichigo's shocked expression.

The person carrying her is non-other than Ikisatashi Kisshu.


End file.
